More Than That
by Dragoni
Summary: 1x2, Songfic. R+R Please?


Title: More Than That  
Author: Dragoni  
Parts/Complete: Complete  
Song: "More Than That" by the Backstreet Boys  
Pairings: Um... R+1  
Disclaimers: ^_^; I don't own the G-boys. I don't own the song.  
Warnings: Songfic... Relena-symp... implied yaoi (1x2, of course)  
Notes:  
/.../ - Thoughts  
*...* - Emphasis  
~...~ - Lyrics  
  
More Than That  
  
The bright sun lit up the square that lay in the middle of the city, looking proudly down on the bustling crowds that filled the square. Merchants happily haggled with bundle-laden customers over the prices of goods. Children ran underfoot, laughing and playing... and occasionally tripping up the less wary adults.  
  
Relena leaned against the side of a nearby building, grateful to be finally out of the way of the hectic marketplace. She breathed in deeply, running a hand through her golden-brown hair. Shopping was fun... if rather full-contact at times.  
  
Peeping an eye open, she quietly observed the scene before her. Through the crowds, she briefly glimpsed a familiar mop of unruly brown hair. Immediately standing up, she headed back into the fray. Whatever was Heero doing *shopping*?  
  
"Hee~ro!" His head snapped up at the familiar wail. His eyes bored through her, locking her in place. Irritation played behind the deep blue irises, an unworded warning flashing briefly there. He shook his head suddenly, breaking the hold. Within seconds he had disappeared into the crowd, blending in with the efficiency that had been trained into him.  
  
Relena stared at the place he had been just a moment before, the piercing glare imprinted on her mind. Heero's eyes had been... red? /Heero was... crying...?/  
  
Unwilling to let the chance pass her by, the Peacecraft heir dashed into the crowd, intent on finding him again.  
  
~I can see that you've been crying~  
~You can't hide it with a lie~  
~What's the use in you denying~  
~That what you had is wrong~  
  
"Heero?" Relena's soft inquiry was quickly rewarded. Checking a small sigh, the Japanese boy turned around to face her. She gasped slightly, recognizing the slight tenseness that ran through his slight frame and set his face. "You've been fighting again."  
  
He snorted, looking pointedly away from her worried blue eyes. "I'm a Gundam pilot. It's what I do."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Not with him. Gods, Heero... why do you stay with him? It's not worth *this*!"  
  
His eyes flickered toward her. "You ask why? Because Duo made my life worth living again. Because he makes me smile. Because I love him, dammit. That's why." The statements sounded almost cold in the short sideway where the two had stopped to talk. "Why don't you just give *up*, Relena? Stay out of my life."  
  
~I heard him promise you forever~  
~But forever's come and gone~  
~Baby, he would say whatever~  
~It takes to keep you blind~  
~To the truth between the lines~  
  
A cold shiver ran down her spine. How could he not know? "And do you honestly think he loves you, Heero? Don't you know where he spends his nights while he's away on his 'solo missions'?" She shuddered slightly. Breaking the heart of the one man she'd ever loved would be hard enough. That this man was Heero meant that she may well be putting her life in danger. Shooting the messenger seemed to be one of his favorite pasttimes.  
  
Drawing a deep, calming breath, she met his gaze. "Have you ever heard of a girl named Hilde?"  
  
His eyes narrowed, barely listening to her finish the thought. The name wandered vaguely through his mind. It did sound familiar... She was one of Duo's friends from L2. She'd moved down here recently. He vaguely remembered Duo storming out after one of their fights, throwing her name behind him as he slammed the door shut.  
  
~Oh, I will love you more than that~  
~I won't say those words, then take them back~  
~Don't give loneliness a chance~  
~Baby listen to me when I say~  
~I will love you more than that~  
  
Relena watched the slight movements as Heero's mind processed the new information. She closed her eyes against the sudden sting of tears. Heero deserved so much better... She bit her lip. How could Duo do this to him? He had to know how the constant tension, the constant fighting was tearing them apart. And this on top of it...  
  
Heero guarded his emotions so closely usually. What right did that braided fool have to play with them this way? Her eyes snapped open, anger at the American firing a coldness behind her heart. It melted almost instantly, seeing the twin demons of despair and regret playing over Heero's stoic features.  
  
She stepped forward carefully, half expecting him to run again at any moment. His pained blue eyes tracked her, watching as she closed the distance between them carefully, closing in a momentary weakness as she enfolded him in a gentle hug. He could feel the wet trail that her tears left on his shoulder. She was crying. Slowly, mechanically, he raised   
his own arms, returning the embrace.  
  
~Baby you deserve much better~  
~What's the use in holding on~  
~Don't you see it's now or never~  
~Cause I just can't be friends~  
~Baby, knowing in the end~  
~CHORUS~  
  
Wiping a sleeve across her eyes, Relena stood back a moment. "I would never hurt you like that, Heero." Her whisper was almost lost as she reached up, pulling his lips to meet hers in a hesitant kiss. His lips, surprisingly soft, gave way quickly in surprise. Slowly, she reached out, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she nipped slightly at his lower lip.  
  
A gentle push on her shoulder broke the exploration. She looked up, confused. His prussian blue eyes were colored slightly with a strange warmth she'd never before seen. Encouraged, she reached forward again... And was stopped as he pushed her away more firmly.  
  
"I don't know what truth there is to Duo and Hilde... But you're suggesting that I do the same thing to him." His eyes flashed a little more coldly. "I told you before, Relena. I love Duo. I will *not* hurt him this way." He blinked slowly, the anger gliding away from his face. "But thank you... for caring."  
  
Stooping slightly to pass by her, he turned away into the crowds.  
  
~[bridge]~  
~There's not a day that passes by~  
~I don't wonder why we haven't tried~  
~It's not too late to change your mind~  
~And to take my hand, don't say goodbye~  
  
She watched his form retreat slowly back into the still-bustling marketplace, a lump in her throat. Maybe some day he'd throw the chains that the braided boy had placed around him. She raised a tentative hand to her lips, savoring the memories that lay there. Some day...  
  
She smiled into the sunlight as she emerged from the alley. Some day Heero would get sick of the games that Duo was playing. /And that day, *I* will be there for him.../  
  
~I will love you more than that~  
~I won't say those words, then take them back~  
~Oh, I will love you more than that~  
~I won't say those words, then take them back~  
~Don't give loneliness a chance~  
~Baby listen to me when I say~  
~I will love you more than that~  
~(repeat to end)~  
  
Owari 


End file.
